


Lack of Understanding

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Bullying, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people just don't understand what really makes a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lack of Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> written for tf_speedwriting’s August 27, 2011 round.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/eerian_sadow/pic/000t642c/)

Title: Lack of Understanding  
Universe: G1, Avalon AU  
Rating: PG  
Characters: Shatter, Emily Harper, unnamed human OC  
Prompt: 4. The definition of family.  
Warnings: someone getting punched in the face  
Notes: written for tf_speedwriting’s August 27, 2011 round.

 

  
“They aren’t your family!” the brown haired girl spat. “They don’t care about you. People like them only take in people like you because of the money!”

Shatter watched sadly as Emily—brave, strong Emily who wasn’t afraid of anyone or anything—trembled in rage. He could step in between them and use sheer size to intimidate the bully into leaving, but that would just make things worse for his friend later when he wasn’t around to protect her. But the other girl’s stupid, senseless words were hurting Emily and him by extension.

“You shut up!” Emily screamed back. “You don’t know anything about it!”

“I know your ‘parents’ wouldn’t have had another kid if you were what they really wanted. But you’re a freak who likes fish and robots better than real people.” The brown haired girl curled her lip and sneered.

Emily pulled back her right arm and slammed her fist into the bully’s face.

The brown haired girl fell to the ground with the force of the blow. She sat there for a long moment, shock and a huge red welt both showing prominently on her face. If Shatter was any judge, the skin on her cheek would have a very large purple bruise tomorrow.

Part of him was proud that Emily would stand up for herself, but part of him was also incredibly sad that she had been pushed so far. His friend was a gentle person and it hurt to see her resort to violence to solve a problem.

Still furious, Emily stepped closer to the brown haired girl and grabbed the front of her shirt. “Don’t ever talk about my family again. You don’t know _anything_ about them or me.”

The other girl nodded frantically and Emily let go of her. The brown haired girl scrambled to her feet, casting a quick glance at Shatter before returning her attention to Emily and backing away. Shatter and his friend watched her go, both with scowls on their faces.

When the brown haired girl was gone, Emily moved to Shatter’s side and leaned against him heavily. Careful of his greater size, he wrapped her in a hug.

“She’s wrong,” Emily said with a tremble in her voice. “She’s stupid and she’s wrong.”

“She shouldn’t have said those things to you,” Shatter agreed. “She doesn’t understand.”

“She’s stupid,” the human said again, voice breaking down into a sob.

“She is ignorant,” the Seeker corrected, holding her more tightly. “Family is not only about genetic code or shared spark energy and we know that. She does not understand because she has never needed to look further. Someday, she will mature.”

“Someday should have been yesterday, so I wouldn’t have punched her today.” Emily’s voice was thick with the effort to not cry.

“That would have been nice.” Shatter looked up as he heard a car door close and saw Emily’s mother and sister approached. If only they hadn’t been late today.

 


End file.
